You Don't Know Who You Are Until Your In Disguise
by p0tt3rh3ad
Summary: A Fremione fanfiction my first one! Its about well ginny brings hermione to a well a kind of a costume party and hermione tries to prove herself basically and meets a guy who she doesnt know... they end up really liking each other until she finds out its FRED read to find out if she stays with him or not...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Rebel In Disguise

"Please 'Mione, oh please please please!" Ginny pleaded hermione with her eyes wide giving hermione her best puppy dog face. Hermione sighed in defeat as she said,"If I must." ginny let out a squeal of joy and said,"So its a costume party by the gryffindors in the room of requirement. We have one hour to get into our costumes." she rolled her eyes at ginny who went to her closet to pull out their costumes. once she found them she hid them behind her back and said in a sly tone,"Now, 'Mione your my best friend you already agreed to going and you cant back out now. You must wear this costume." hermione scowled at her suspisiously not liking the tone of her voice. As ginny pulled the costumes out from behind her back hermione almost shrieked with horror. she said,"Oh, absolutely not! I agreed to go not to shagging the whole bloody school!" ginny made a whining noise and said,"You dont have to shag anyone! But it couldnt hurt if you got a good snogging!" hermione retaliated,"How would it look if hermione granger school perfect went to a party in that snogging random guys? You dont think Gin!" she laughed,"No one will know its you under this! Only me and you have to admitt part of you wants to try and be rebellious, dangerous, you want to prove to youself your not some know-it-all prude that everybody thinks you are! Im giving you the chance to prove it to yourself and keep your image!" hermione grew silent. She had to admitt there was part of her drawn to the idea. She staired at ginny for a moment who was eagerily holding the costumes. She rolled her eyes and took one and stormed into the bathroom to change. When she came out she stood next to ginny in the full lengthed mirror. ginny was a ladybug. a very short red dress that was sort of a tutu with black polka dots. she had tiny wings on her back and a red mask covered her face that had black antennas. her hair was up in a tight bun so the famous weasley red hair was less noticiable with her costume. hermiones was identical to hers in shape only she was a bumblebee. Her hair also in a bun. Hermione tugged on her dress as she said,"Gin, this bareley covers my arse. what would your brothers do if they knew that you were..." she laughed and said,"Not sure but thats not our concern right now hurry up we better go before we're late!" as they aproached the room ginny said,"Can you at least try and have some real fun?" Hermione who was rather offended by her best friend insulting her and said,"I suppose," and they walked in the door that magically appeared. Hermione barely had the time to take in the scenery of flashing lights and dancing people in all diferent sorts of costumes some shorter then hers when Ginny pulled her over to a group of people in a circle. There was a boy in the middle holding an empty butterbeer bottle he said,"This game is what they play at muggle parties. You see one person spins this bottle and the person it lands on goes in this closet here." he gestured toward a woodden door behind him then continued,"for about seven minutes. They call it seven minutes in heaven." he looked at everyone for a moent before asking,"who wants to start it off?" when nobody volenteered hermione felt this rush pf courage over flow her along with anger for people saying everything about her being a know it all book worm. this was her chance. She took the bottle wordlessly and left ginny gaping in shock of hermiones actions. She spun the bottle. As it slowed down. she watched it her temper still fuming. the urge to prove herself becoming greater by the seccond. It landed on a tall muscular well built boy. Dressed up as a pirate. She couldnt see his face for he wore and eye patch and his hat was rather low covering ,most of his face

As the pirate stood up she walked strait into the closet waiting for him. Once he came and shut the door. It was dark. She could barely make out the figure of him but could see no details at all. She stood there for a few secconds and he tenderly touched her cheek and hip lips brushed against hers. She hadn't expected this. He was being gentle and caring. He kissed her once more only this time a more intensifying kiss. He parted his mouth slightly and she responded as well by pushing her tongue through into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him making her taller. He kissed her neck repeatively. Noticing the hat had fallen off she ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed her lips once more. And lowered her down to the ground and she whispered," time is just about up unless you want them all seeing who you are I'd put your hat back on." sure enough not even a minute after he put the hat back on the door opened and hermione blinked rapidly at the lights. Adjusting her eyes and walked to Ginny. Who had a wide grin spread across her face. Only then did She realize what she had just done and said in a very frantic scared tone, "oh god, oh god, What did I just do?Oh my god! What the bloody hell did. I just do? How could you let me?" Ginny laughed at her and she became annoyed with her once more and walked to the table filled with refreshments. The pirate came over and spoke for the first time in a deep yet familiar voice,"judging by your little episode with your friend I am guessing that's not something you do on a regular basis?" he chuckled and she couldn't help but laugh she had forgotten the whole group was there but seeing ginny there with that sky evil grin on her face just through her overboard. She replied embarrassed,"no actually it was only my second snog ever..." she paused a moment then added hastily,"and actually I did it more to prove to myself I'm not some know-it-all ,bookworm, prude that everyone thinks of me as." she looked up at him and laughed slightly,"guess that's a lot of personal information to admit to a stranger isn't it?" he shrugged and asked,"so what year are you in?" she thought in her head if she should answer truthfully and if she did would it by any way give away her identity. She decided the truth couldn't hurt and to admitt it to herself she was desperate for another snog from this pirate and this was the only time she could ever get that. She replied,"5th and you?" he said,"7th year." she couldve guessed this though the way he was so tall and well built. As she finnished the last of her glass he said in a commanding voice,"dance with me." she looked at him and scowled but to her surprised she agreed to and they were off dancing vigorously to the music. There was something about him that was so comforting that she just couldnt say no. She wanted to be around him. She wanted to kiss him. As a slower song played he bowed to her and offered his hand and said," 'mlady" she laughed as she took it and they twirled amungst the people and talked the time about their schooling their teachers their view points on certain things their interests." as the music stopped they went to walk back to gryffindor tower together. She laughed a little as they walked out and he said,"what is it?" and she replied,"I never knew so little about someone but liked them so much and I never realised how much a mask would let me reveal." he stopped and said,"before we leave and never see each other again could you..." before he could Finnish she through her arms around his neck and kissed him as before her tongue requesting entrence in his mouth and after he was over the jolt of surprise he responded the same wrapping his arms pulling her close to his body. So all that was left between the were their costumes his hands reached up to her face and his fingered curled around the edge of her mask. She held her hand in top of his and said,"no, not yet." he gave her a pleading look and said,"please I need to see you again." she whispered,"I know but I can't have people knowing who I really am trust me if you knew you wouldn't nearly like me as much." he said,"I like you for what's on the inside what you told me tonite. I like you for everything we shared tonite that's the real you. And I have to see you again." she replied,"and you will. Tuesday, in common room at midnight. No one will be in there and we can talk,but no faces" he nodded and gave the password to the fat lady who swung open the only person in there were a few third years studying and on the couch sitting was Ginny without. Her mask talking to George and Ron and Harry she was telling them about the party. They saw her and obviously couldn't tell who she was for george gave a sly smile the pirate disappeared up the staircase without a word. She walked to Ginny and said,"when did you get back?" the boys stared at her in a weird way that made hermione wish her costume was longer. George said,"hey gin, whose your friend?" Ginny suppressed a laugh and they walked up the dormitories . Once up the stairs Ginny let out her laugh and said,"so how'd it go did you find out who he was?" she smiled and blushed slightly as she said,"well no I was sorta scared to you know? I mean, what If he found out I was hermione granger know-it-all prat?" Ginny laughed even harder as she said," I think you've proven yourself 'Mione" hermione felt a wave of confidence and pride in herself but any emotion quickly faded when she admitt with a deep red blush on her cheeks,"well I sorta told him we would meet up on Tuesday at midnight." Ginny laughed again and said,"Why? I thought you didnt want anyone to know?" she laughed with Ginny and said,"well he kept trying to take my mask off and saying he wanted to see me. I kinda told him where to find me,but no faces. Not yet anyways." Ginny laughed even more as she walked into her dorm,"hermione granger, you may be brilliant but you sure are confusing sometimes. If I didnt know any better I would think you wanted him to find out." she blushed again and though she wouldnt admitt it to anyone not even ginny she did want him to know who she was. She wanted everyone to know what she did. She wanted the name calling to stop. She wanted people to see her differently. She wanted people to see her as he saw her today... Whoever he might be he was the only person right now that knew the _real_ hermione granger and he didn't even know who she was.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

CHAPTER 2:

BEHIND THE MASK

Fred POV(point of view)  
Fred walked into the common room with the girl next to him. Once he saw George Ginny Harry and Ron he headed straight for his room not wanting to give away who he was before he knew exactly who she was. There was something about her that made everything better almost it was like he wasn't Fred and George he was just Fred. And he could really be himself. It might've been the costume but he knew he needed to find out who she was the way she talked it sounded so familiar. But the person herself he couldn't know. She knew Ginny but that rarely narrowed it down Ginny had many friends, but in 5th year? Unless that was a lie. It could've been a lie she may not want to have given away too much and lied but he doubted that she sounded like she told the truth not just with that but with everything and that's what made her so appealing all he wanted to do was snog her again. All he cared about was her at the moment. Once he showered and changed he found his brother now in the room and asked,"who was ginny's friend?" he shrugged and couldn't hide a smirk as he said,"dunno the girl wouldn't tell me, Ginny didn't tell you who she went to the party with did she?" his eyes widened then he whispered,"that couldn't be...Fred? Did you find out what year she was in?" Fred who was shaking his head to get water out of his ears and casually replied,"err she told me 5th but that could've been a lie... Honestly she snogged like a 7th year..." george leapt off his bed and said,"YOU SNOGGED HER? BLIMEY FRED DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT WAS?" he started getting worried and replied curiously,"I told you She wouldn't tell me...why do YOU know who she was?" he made sure to emphasize the word you and George said with much interest,"you snogged her and spent the entire evening with the girl? Your the one Ginny was talking about? Your the one who was with hermmmm... Her? You played the ridiculous muggle snogging game?" he nodded George continued,"what did you think of said girl?" Fred's eyes narrowed sceptically, but then he replied calmly," I have never met a girl like her before, she its hard to explain really I just want to be with her now, I can't stand not knowing who those mesmerizing brown eyes belong to. She's brilliant and funny and perfect..." George burst out in laughter. And Fred stiffened up feeling extremely embarrassed and felt the blush rush to his face George said,"if I told you who it was you wouldnt believe that!" Fred said," I would even if she were mcgonagall I would! You don't understand what she was like. When she looks at you smiling with. Those eyes, it's like a happyness that can't be captured by any prank or joke. And her laugh it was like nothing else mattered except her and me. It was like all I wanted to do was make her laugh. And even when she touched me I just felt good about myself like I could do anything and when I thought I could never see her again it was the worst pain imaginable. It was like someone actually came and tore out part of me. It shot through my veins like venom coursing through my blood it was like being hit with a bludger in my stomache but the pain never left." george looked up grinning but when he saw Fred's expression his eyes widened and he said,"your being serious! Your being bloody serious!" Fred walked to his bed and groaned as he put his head into the pillow," I think I love her george and I won't get to see her until tuesday!" George walked over and patted his brothers back as he said,"Agh, well I'm sorry but I'm not aloud to tell you who the girl is,but I could be wrong by my guess." Fred shot up his head and said,"you know?" George nodded and Fred said,"bloody hell! Why can't you just tell me?" george smirked and as he walked to his bed he said,"goodnight bro," he turned off the light and Fred who couldn't sleep lied awake for some time before deciding it was useless and to retreat out to the common room and maybe a walk.

HERMIONE'S POV(point of view)  
Hermione tried to get into the dorm she shared with lavender and Pavartti but found it to be locked after muttering many spells that all failed to work she went to Ginny's room and asked to burrow the bathroom and a bathrobe for her clothes were all too small for her after showering she decided to set up a bed and tried to sleep after a few hours of staring at her ceiling she decided to go to the common room and maybe read a book she always got tired quicker while in the presence of the burning fire and once she felt tired would return back to sleep. She sat on the couch for an hour or two when she heard someone walking down the stairs behind her,"who's there?" she called out not looking back from her book. a familar voice that couldnt be mistaken asked,"why are you up so late?". She turned and saw Fred,"I just am why are you? Planning another cruel prank?" he became defensive and said,"my pranks are not cruel." she laughed sarcastically and said,"oh really?" his temper began to rise and he replied,"Just because we aren't bossy stuck up know-it-alls like you doesn't give you the right to insult our work!" she stood up her eyes watering abut and said,"Just because I'm not like the famous Fred and George prankster superstars doesn't give you the right to be so mean!" hermione sat on the couch trying to dry her eyes and hoping more then anything for Fred to leave her in peace. But he didn't he sat down next to her and looked at her slightly out if the corner of his eye. Then said,"I'm sorry I'm just-just well in just bloody confused I guess I didn't think I'd make you cry, I really am sorry...your not THAT bossy and so what if your a know it all who cares?" she began to cry harder and ran to ginnys room casting the silencing charm around her bed do no one would hear her sobs. She began to mutter to herself,"I care if that's all people think of me as. That's how everyone thinks of me the ugly little show off who doesn't have feelings. Get real hermione why would anyone think different. You were kidding yourself tonight." she finally fell asleep the stains of her tears still on her face...

FRED'S POV(point of view)  
"what did I do?" Fred asked himself. Then putting his feet on the coffee table he began to think fifth year...who did he know in fifth year? Then it came to him how could be so stupid that was the exact year Ron was in. Who would Ginny be friends with in Ron's year? Unless... Was it? It seemed almost impossible and unreal, but that would explain George's reaction, but hermione? He tried to think if he could just see her eyes he would know for sure. To think she was here practically waiting for him in a sense to figure her out, but did she really think that no one would like her if she wasn't smart. Did she really assume people called her an uptight bossy prude behind her back... Yes we call her those things, but we don't mean them. He hit his hand to his head and thought,"oh great Freddie the girl your in love with is crying her eyes out because of you! She practically hates you!" another voice in his head said,"wait? Is it even her? You don't know for sure there are plenty of girls in year 5." the first voice came back,"who else could it be? That's why George wouldn't tell him.. It all makes sense." his eyes widened and he said out loud in a low moan,"oh my god I'm in love with hermione." then he buried face inside the pillow of the couch he sat there for a moment until he heard,"talking to yourself dear brother?" for the first time he didn't want to talk to anyone he wanted to be alone to think. he said," go away George." but all he did was reply,"you found out huh?" Fred rolled on his back and said,"yeah I found out that I'm in love with hermione. But the thing is I notice I never really noticed her before so I can't even compare her to my girl I met...if I could just see her eyes I would know!" George sat in silence before he said,"is she really a good snogger?" Fred suppressed a grin and said,"probably the best I have ever snogged. I guess it makes sense though. She wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't the brainy know it all or whatever I just never thought that she meant hermione level brilliant..." George grinned,"well you'll know tomorrow right?" Fred replied,"well maybe she said no faces but she is Gunna know who I am that way she can always come clean if she wants..." George said,"or she could reject you once she finds out I mean it _IS _hermione I mean he might not want to be with _YOU_ she might want some one more responsible, but I am surprised _YOU_ would want to date _HER_ she's hermione Rons crush..._RON'S_ hermione." I snapped at him," she's not ron's she isn't anyone's...yet and besides Ron isnt good enough for her..." before george left he asked rather seriously,"and you are?"


	3. CHAPTER 3

Paste your document here...

CHAPTER 3

DEATHLY LOVE

HERMIONE POV:  
"hermione, I can't believe your meeting him I mean it's SO unlike you and I mean well you don't know who it is I mean it could be anyone like Cormac or Neville or even FRED!" Ginny said trying to hint to hermione who her mystery pirate was she swore to George and Fred she wouldn't tell her, but she has been trying since yesterday to hint to her. And she knew Fred knew who she was and and admitted that he would still like her no matter what and though the fact disturbed her she knew he would make her happy she knew it was possible that hermione could be with Ron he did like her but knowing her she would accept and never know she could be really happy with Fred. He brought out a rebel in her and she didnt even know who Fred was imagine if she did know, maybe hermione wouldn't be so depressed... Hermione turned to ginny and asked suspiciously,"why do you keep bringing up Fred?" ginny who is quite a good lier simply said,"I don't why is HE the only one you questioned I have also said his name along with George and Neville continuously just tonight I hadn't mentioned George... Why do you have feelings for him?" hermione blushed beat red sure he was good looking but all the girls liked him and he was a nuisance a nuisance that drive her nuts but to deny she felt nothing around him was a lie but he knew Ron likes her everyone knew it was only a matter of time so to be thinking of his brother like that would be horrible...and to be sneaking off in a disguise to see some other guy who she was so much attacked to was also horrible but she liked to believe that she wasnt her. She was someone else wich was partly true but it wasn't because the disguise it was because she felt honest with him like she could be her and not the bookworm, prude , the one who nobody could likes the brains of the trio the one that they didnt really need... She was quickly snapped out of her self arguments as she heard funny mumble,"hermione... 'Mione? You in there? Your Gunna be late for your date!" she blinked rapidly and said,"oh oh yeah I was just thinking.." Ginny smiled maliciously and said,"about Fred..." hermione blushed and said,"no about how awefully nosy all you weasleys can be!" then took her wand and disguised her face she gave herself blonder hair,a wider and thinner mouth and her nose turned up in a Malfoy way. She looked to Ginny and said," how do I look?" Ginny said,"like a slytherin..forgot your eyes..." she looked in the mirror then at the clock and decided that she would be fine and that she should go before she's late...Once in the common room there was only one person there with long vibrant red hair.. She checked her watch it said 11:54 she decided to wait until midnight to go in but watched as the long red hair shortened and turned black and even though she could only see the back of him she guessed the other features had changed as well, but his hair there was no doubt of him being a weasley and not just Any weasley he was a twin george or Fred she didn't know which if she could only have seen his face then she would know. Freds eyes are a slightly darker blue then George's and George has more freckles on his cheeks then Fred . While the majority of feeds are around his nose. Then she caught herself and didn't know what scared her more, the fact that she noticed all of theese things uncontrollably or the fact that she was hoping with all her might it wasn't George...she became submersed with the fact of trying to convince herself it was just the fact he was Rons brother that she noticed him. It was just that little voice in the back of her head chanting 'please make it be Fred oh please.' she would usually argue it but the part of her was growing and it would be useless to argue now...

FRED'S POV  
He sat on the couch a quarter to midnight extremely nervous. After waiting a while almost completely forgetting about his disguise when part of him wanted her to know another part was actually scared...he laughed at himself silently,'fred Weasley scared shitless by a girl...hilarious.' he thought a voice in his head that reminded him of george replied,'yeah it is. Its even better that the girl might be hermione granger...' he was going to retaliate but, he heard footsteps and panicked as he hurried up his disguise. Then sat down until he realized he had forgotten his eyes but then she stepped in front of him and he put his wand away thinking to himself that leaving his eyes couldn't possibly get him figured out. He let out a shy high pitched ,"hi.." then he shook his head and thought,'be cool fred she is just hermione be cool. This is a girl you shouldn't have any problem with.' he looked up and one look inti those beautiful brown eyes sent a wave of passion down his spine causing him to think,'no! She isn't just 'Mione she is the most real amazing girl you ever met.' he shook his head once more and returned to his cool mischief selffand said with deeper voice and a sly smile,"your late."  
She checked her watch and replied,"only 3 minutes" then put an evil grin on her face that oh too well made her look like malfoys evil sister.

HERMIONE POV  
It's him! Fred I know its him his eyes not George! But all I could think to do after him telling me how late I was,was tell him,"only 3minutes" and give a smile. On the inside my stomache had decided to do back flips why are you so happy? Stop being happy. You should be upset Fred is Ron's brother! Ron the boy who has a crush on you Harry told you Ron likes you... But still she wasn't HERMIONE she was anyone she wanted to be... Then Fred interrupted her thoughts of convincing herself that she wasnt doing any harm by saying,"I'm guessing thats not really what you look like?" she laughed before looking at him,"only my eyes stayed, I forgot them..." he smiled at her now all he had to do was look at Hermiones eyes to know for sure... Hermione said,"So, your in year 7?" he nodded and replied,"and your really in year 5 or was that a lie?" she laughed,"no actually everything I told you was truthful, other than the fact I am a complete loser I have oh about 3 friends..." she giggled at her own self revealing something that would normally bring her to depression she couldn't help but laugh at how silly the thought of her confiding in almost a complete stranger... A voice inside her head said,'but he isnt a stranger you have known him for five years' she argued the voice back inside her head,'no this isn't Fred this is someone he is pretending to be! And I'm not me I'm just pretending!' the voice retaliated,'oh really? Well it seems to me your finally showing someone the real you and around everyone else you are pretending! And I think he is being the real Fred!' she ignored the voice and thankfully Fred said,"well I think I have asked enough questions about you...it's your turn." she looked up and without thinking she asked,"well I have mad it clear of my err 'reputation' so what's yours?" of course if he was Fred she already knew but she wanted to hear What he had to say about himself...

FRED'S POV:

He was shocked at first this was not what he had expected nor did he know the answer he never thought about how other people saw him and if he did he was sure it would give away who he was so he just simply said,"well I don't know and if I did you would know who I was." he looks down not wanting to look at her expression. For some reason he felt embarrassed and for the first time in his life...nervous? Around a girl he didnt know...well he might know her she COULD be hermione...then she said quietly,"well then how do you see yourself?" he thought about it for a moment before saying,"well I don't feel lonely like you, but i do feel lonely in a different sense. Usually I like to make people laugh but it's just I feel unoriginal like I am my own person, but people only care about how funny I am or what we will be up to next... Not what I myself as my own person I'm always with geor- I mean my friend that they just see us both as one person it's hard to explain I guess I feel hidden from everyone."

HERMIONE'S POV  
she smiled at him but part of her knew how he felt they she too felt neglected I mean being one of Harry's best friends I have gotten attention in the past but only because of him, not because people wanted to get to know her. And the people that did know her only saw her as a know-it-all prude and as far as they were concerned Harry only kept me around to do his homework for him...not that she believed them, but it's hard not to let rumors get to you after hearing them so many times even If just the slytherins called her it she knew everyone else was thinking it... When she finally decided to look up at Fred he was deep in thought staring at the ground and she said," your the only one I have ever told my feelings too.." she imediately looked down in shame of admitting it but it just sort of slipped out. In her surprise he answered her back,"me too. Not even geor-dammit I mean my friend." she giggled slightly and said," I'm just scared that when you find out who I am that. You won't talk to me anymore, but if that happens then I lose the only thing I have to remind myself I'm not some prudish know it all git." he picked up her chin gently with his hands forcing her to look at him in the eyes as he said," no matter who you are you will always be the person I have come to know. Who. I can tell things to I can't even tell my...friend. The person who I cant stop thinking about. You are the only person that I get nervous about and scared that you would never want to see me again and no matter if you who anyone else thinks you are or who you really think you are. I know who you really are and that's all I need to know..." she nearly started to cry and stood up and said,"I'm just too scared to take the chance. I'm sorry. And theres... There is someone who... I guess when I'm me this wouldn't be right..."

FREDS POV:

"what do you mean?" Fred was almost positive he convinced her it didn't matter but when she said someone else his face dropped and she began to cry stuttering out,"I-I I can't brake his heart! He is the only person who has ever liked me and and it could ruin my friendship if I don't like him...and...and...I just can't be with you not as me and this has to end now before...before...before I fall in love with you to the point where I can't be with out you I'm sorry..." she went to run to her dormitory but Fred leapt from his spot and ran so that he grabbed her arm and demanded her to answer him as he said,"what about me I can't be without you... Your the only person who can see the real me not the fake image I put up for show you know me..." she cried more heavily and said,"I-I-I know that's why if we stop now it will be easier. If it helps I really am starting to fall for you but the problem with falling is its great until you crash..." she struggled out of his grip leaving him there at the bottom of the girls dormitories being confused and empty. It felt like his soul had been sucked out of him like. Million dementors had kissed him he felt like he couldn't live. He sat on his knees at the bottom of the steps not knowing what to do. He wasn't sure or where to go. He never felt like this before never knew it was possible that he could get so overwhelmed with a girl that it would lead him to this.". He watched the top of the steps where she vanished from. Then his chest gave a stinging sensation and he clutched his shirt tightly and stumbled up he felt a though he couldn't breath. He walked unknowingly to madam pomfreys. The moment she saw him she rushed him to a bed and was mumbling to him,but he couldn't hear her he barely knew what was going on the room was spinning and his ears now ring ing he said in a weak straining voice that with each word he spoke it grew more feint until it was nonexistent,"Mione! Hermione! Dont leave me please...don't...leave...me...hermmmmmm..." the pain stopped the room was silent and nothin could see nothing but blackness and in the distance sat a small light he couldn't move his legs to run for it but then he heard a small voice,"Fred...Fred where are you? Fred I'm scared! Fred!" "hermione.." he whispered but his legs wouldn't move to run his body was just stiff he cried out to shout for her but there was no sound he wanted her to know he was there but she was so far away her voice drifting further away as the golden light grew brighter and brighter. It was so compelling but hermione her voice. He couldn't leave her behind he fought in his mind what he wanted more hermione or the peaceful longing feeling of the light that shown so greatly

[OH AND GUYS THIS IS A AUTHOR NOTE I GUESS BUT LIKE I DONT KNOW HOW TO DO THAT THINGY PEOPLE I DO SO PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AND PLEASE NO HATE? IF YOU DONT HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY SAY IT IN A NICE WAY? THANKS (: ]


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE:

SO I GOT 4 REVIEWS AND I ALMOST CRIED.. AS PATHETIC AS THAT SOUNDS I REALLY LIKE REVIEWS AND PEOPLE LETTING ME KNOW IT IS GOOD! I GET REALLY NERVOUS ABOUT MY WRITING AND THINK PEOPLE WONT LIKE IT ANYWAYS KEEP REVIEWING! AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT WELL NOT SO LONG BUT A FEW DAYS. IT TOOK A WHILE FOR MY INSPIRATION TO COME BUT I GOT A FEW CHAPTERS WRITTEN!AND HERE IT IS REMEMBER IF YOU HAVE THE TIME REVIEW!

CHAPTER4:

Rational or Irrational

HERMIONE POV:

"hey,'Mione have you have you seen Ron anywhere?" Harry asked walking toward her in the library. Hermione replied,"no actually he hasn't been in any classes I just assumed you knew where he was..come to think of it I hadnt seen ginny since..." she trailed off and remembered that night he ran to Ginny's room to confide in her everything that happened between her and early the next morning mcgonagall called her out Ginny assured her it was nothing, but never came back. And hermione quickly said,"have you seen the twins?" Harry shook his head no and said,"nope weren't at practice either...you don't think something happened do you? They wouldve told us right? Their like our family" she shook her head,"only if it were Ron or Ginny if it were their parents or Percy bill or Charlie or George and..." she closed her eyes praying it wasn't him as a lump swelled in her throat and she finnally was able to choke out,"or Fred then they wouldn't tell us... We have to see !" she hopped up and ran to their professor's Office Harry right behind her. She didn't knock and threw open the door and Mcgongall jumped slightly surprised to see hermione with such a fierce look and even more surprised when she heard her tone that was strict and demanding,"where are the weasleys? Who is in trouble why are they all gone?" their professor gasped in shock and said in a truely sorrowful voice,"I'm sorry Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter I forgotten that you two are particularly close to them. I suspect you want to go to St. Mungos as well?" Hermione's heart sank to the floor and she choked out,"who?" all Mcgonagal was able to get out was,"Fred Weasley has had.."hermione fought back her tears interrupted her and only said in a slightly less strict and more hurt voice,"is he going to be alright?" slightly shocked by how hard hermione was taking this their professor said,"I cannot tell you that for sure Miss. Granger." she made a gasp of shock and horror and without permission took a handful from the bucket of floo powder sitting next to the fireplace and yelled at she ran into the emerald flames, "ST. MUNGOS!" she fell on the floor then looked around slightly relieved she was in the right place and the moment she stepped out of the fireplace, there was Harry at the bottom of the fireplace and the moment he realized where he was he said,"Mione what's wrong with you? Why are you so upset? I mean I am too but your acting as though it was Ron in there!" she widened her eyes in disbelief and said,"Do you know he could be dying right now? Professor wouldn't even tell us he is okay an the last thing I told him was that I couldn't...because of...and" she couldn't Finnish her sentence the tears were pouring out of her eyes and stinging her cheeks. Harry wrapped his arms around her and said,"what happened between you two?" she choked out,"well Fred doesn't know it was me an I just found out who he was and I told him I couldn't love him because I knew Ron liked me and I didn't want To brake our trio and now he is Gunna die thinking I don't love him! And I do Harry! More then anything It had killed me to do it Harry and now..." Harry who was nothing but confused at this point said,"explain the whole thing later but if you love him go find him... Tell him and he is strong hermione...he won't die. I know it." he kissed her forehead and she ran to the witch behind th counter and asked in a hurried voice,"Fred Weasley?"

HARRY POV:

Harry followed hermione into the Fred's room. The moment hermione layed her already watering eyes on Fred's pale limp body. Still unconscious, but alive none the less. Her eyes cried once more and Harry knew he didnt belong there at the moment. Trying to silently slip out of the room unnoticed, he failed and just as his hand reached for the handle hrmiones shaking voice muttered,"H-H-Harry C-C-Can you P-P-Please sit outside of the R-R-Room and L-Let me know if any of the W-Weasley's C-C-Come up?" He wasnt used to seeing his best friend in this state after all she has ever been through and she is breaking down over Fred Weasley? There was so much that didnt add up, but seeing his best friend like this he couldn't refuse her and nodded curtley and escaped into the hallway resting into a chair. He began to think and though feeling sorry for hermione he couldnt help, but grow angree with her. She knew Ron liked her alot. Ron might not have told her directly and isn't one for sharing his emotions so openly, but he told Harry his feelings for her. Harry told her hoping for his friend's sake she returned his feelings. He can't make Hermione love Ron, but she didnt try! She didnt give him a chance to prove himself and she is off with his brother? How could that even happen? She expressed her loathing of the twins multiple of times and they call her names all the time and make fun of her...Was this all an act that they put up? Has this always been a sort of secret relationship? If so then why wouldnt she tell him? He told her everything and this they keep from him? He could see the twins hiding this and doing something like this, but Hermione? No! He refused to believe it! It was so bizzare! He managed to subdue his anger with this all being a misunderstanding. He didn't hear Hermione right. They were both panicked at the time...A hectic mess...Chaos... Surely Hermione had a logical explanation...She was Hermione after all, She would never do something so careless or irrational...He hope, but he had doubts to this. He later decided to push the doubts out of his mind and sleep awaiting the Weasley's to come so he can warn Hermione. Why he had to? No idea ,but he already dwelled on the matter long enough and was desperate for sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

_AUTHORS NOTE:THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND I TRIED SETTING UP THE STORY KIND OF DIFERENTLY...WITH MORE SPACES *WINK WINK* SOMEBODY HAD SUGGESTED THAT IF YOUR READING IT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I HOPE YOU ALL FIND IT EASSIER TO READ AND IT WONT BE MUCH LONGER ITS ALMOST COMING TO AN END SOON *CRIES* ITS MY FIRST STORY AND ITS ALMOST OVER! KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE! I LOVE THEM! SO TAKE THE TIME IF YOU HAVE IT AND REVIEW TO KEEP ME MOTIVATED! HERE IT IS CHAPTER 5! SPOILER ALERT(YOU DONT FIND OUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO FRED UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER)_

CHAPTER 5

TRUTH UNMASKED

FRED'S POV.

As he opened his eyes realizing he was in a hospital bed and looked at the empty chairs in the room he though to himself_,'strange I thought if I ever woke up in a hospital then there would be all my family there or at least George.'_ then he looked to his right inspecting the room to find a frizzy haired girl sleeping on his chest and her arms wrapped around his body tightly. He smiled as hestroked her hair out of her face.

He didn't care where he was anymore or why he was there all he cared about was that he had her with him everything seemed better the world seemed to slightly fade away all that was left was her no more blackness just light her in the light as if the light radiated from her. The light was unlike the one in the blackness before. He listened closely trying to hear the voice that calling him before. Was this the light? Then Her eyes flickered open ,his heart dropped to the floor they were her eyes there was no doubt. This light was unlike any other the warmth that filled through him was unexplainable. He needed her. He knew at that moment She needed him to. Even if she didnt know it herself. Her eyes he just couldn't look away.

She blushed deeply and said," I heard and I just panicked and then I guess I fell asleep I'm sorry don't worry your family didn't see I had harry keep watch outside and he is supposed to warn me if they come so I could go to a chair and..." all he could do was stare into her brown eyes those eyes broke his heart, those eyes made him be free and comfortable there was no better gift then to see those eye.

He said softly in her ear,"How long..." her eyes widened in surprised and she said with a tone of confusion in her voice,"what do you mean?" he replied in a voice almost like a whisper,"how long have you known it was me?"

She looked down and blushed again as she said,"last time, I started walking to meet you and it was before midnight and I decided to wait but I saw the back of you and I knew you were a twin..."

He frowned slightly and said,"how did you know I wasn't not george?" she maliciously smiled as she said,"Oh! I didn't at least not until I saw your eyes...they are darker shade then Fred's eyes and yet George's eyes are darker then Ron's amazing it truely is how eye color has so many different tones and..."

He chucked braking her babbling he knew what she was doing. Stalling until his family came so she didn't have to explain why she is in his bed why she even came and why even though he is awake that she is still in the bed right now.

HERMIONE POV  
'dammit hurry up!' she thought stealing a glance at the door. She didn't want to leave Fred's bed but she knew where the conversation was heading and tried desperately not look into his eyes for once she did there was no returning. She couldn't stare at him or his muscular chest that she used as a pillow that night or the way his arm being wrapped around her making her feel so safe. She couldn't think of the way his hair outlined the structure of his head so perfectly.

Her eyes wandered the room avoiding Fred all together. Until she couldn't take It she had to look at him. There was an aching and longing that couldn't be tamed any longer.

The minute she looked into his eyes he smiled. And the aching and longing doubled but not to look at him but to kiss him. She held it back but her bottom lip began to tremble and she had to bite it to get it to stop. He laughed and leaned into her resting his forehead on hers and whispered,"Ron's not here." his voice so deep and tough. It sent shivvers down her spine and she couldnt take it. She wrapped her hands around his neck as her lips pressed against his soft full pink lips. Not like the kisses they shared before this one had passion masked within it. He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him...

HARRYS POV  
"Hermione! They're...Woa!" Harry shouted as he opened the door into Fred's room. His eyes widened at the scene. Anger with her from ladt night krept back to him. She was kissing him! She cant explain that! He was lost for words and all he could do was stutter out,"you said, but you didn't...how did this...why didn't you..." hermione leapt off the bed took Harry by the arm and raced out of the room pulling him into a broom closet and lighting her wand.

It all happened so fast Harry didn't know where he was at first then taking in what had happened he asked,"are you guys dating? Why didn't you tell me? That's why you wanted to be alone! It makes sense now i was confused and how? How did this happen? When. And where and HERMIONE! You will crush Ron!"

She put her hand that wasn't holding her wand and massaged her temple as she said,"Harry. Harry calm down please I can explain...Harry just. CALM DOWN!" Harry listened but his eyes still containing wory for his best friend Ron masked with anger at hermione. Hermione took in a deep breath and revealed the whole story to him. All he could do was make sure he understood.

He replied with," So let me get this strait Ginny took you to a party to have 'fun' and called you a...a prude basically and you wanted to prove her wrong so you played a muggle kissing game and ended up snogging Fred but you didn't know it was Fred and he didn't know it was you. When the game was done you yelled at Ginny and got mad just she laughed so you walked away.. Fred found you and decided to talk to you and you two were together the whole night. By the end of the night you two really liked each other and wait... How did you guys meet up again?"

Hermione sighed and said,"he wanted to know who I was I said no and he wanted to see me again I told him to meet me Tuesday in the common room at midnight..." Harry raised an eyebrow,"did you want to see him?"

She nodded and Harry said,"so you both disguised yourselves again but before he disguised himself you saw him but he didn't know. Then you told him you could never see him again because Ron loves you and you couldn't brake your friendship or your his heart. Fred ended up in the hospital somehow... And I'm confused again."

Hermione sighed," I panicked because I think I'm in love with him so I didn't want him to die thinking I loved someone else and I was just using him to prove something to myself."

Harry said slowly understanding the truth,"but you were only using him...unless, hermione you can't do that to Ron. His own brother? Hermione and what about Mrs. Weasley she has been hoping for you two since you were eleven! Hermione! No! Your braking his heart you know this?" hermione started sobbing and said,"I know Harry I know! Don't you think I know I have tried really tried! I left him Harry! I TRIED!"

Harry growing protective of Ron said,"WELL DOESN'T LOOK LIKE TRYING VERY HARD AT THE MOMENT SNOGGING HIS BLOODY BROTHER! HERMIONE HE WILL BE..."

Hermione being hurt by Harry's words screamed at him,"WHAT ABOUT MY HEART HARRY? WHAT ABOUT ME? I DONT LOVE RON! ARE YOU TELLING ME I HAVE TO BRAKE MY OWN HEART AND FREDS JUST SO RON CAN BE HAPPY? ARE YOU ASKING ME TO GIVE UP MY HAPPYNESS?HARRY I TRIED I FEEL EMPTY WITH OUT HIM! I FIND SOMEONE WHO LIKES ME THE REAL ME AND YOU WANT ME TO THROW IT ALL AWAY SO RON CAN BE HAPPY AND I CAN SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE BEING MISERABLE? OH NO SHE IS JUST THE BOOK WORM GRANGER AS LONG AS SHE GETS OUR HOMEWORK DONE WE DON'T CARE ABOUT HER FEELINGS IS THAT RIGHT HARRY? IS IT?"

Harry was shocked he knew rumors like that always circulated the school but he thought she ignored them. Never did he think she took them to heart he began to stutter out,"I-I - hermione y-you know I-I don't th-think that's tr-true. I j-just think its n-not right to l-leave Ron f-for his br-brother." he closed his eyes waiting for her to scream at him once more,but the scream never came only sobs and tears and she choked out in between sobs,"I.. Know why...d-do you think...I t-told him him I couldn't see him... I tr-tried Harry I d-don't... Want him to b-be heart br-broken... I just...I can't love him! I can't!...no matte how much I want to love him how hard I try it ends up being Fred!"

Harry couldn't muster the courage to speak at all until a long while when he decided to bring her into a comforting hug and she returned the hug sobbing on his should Harry stroked her hair and finally asked her,"how Long did you know?"

She wiped the tears from her own puffy red eyes and said,"I think it's always been him I jut never noticed, but Harry I'm scared. I'm scared because I know I'm falling in love with him and I can't help it!" he asked in a soft brotherly voice,"why are you scared love?" she said,"the ride down is great until you crash..."

he knew what she meant but couldn't find anything to say to comfort her sorrows but the silence was enough for her. She stayed there sobbing into his shoulder as the door opened and a confused red faced Ron with bulging eyes said,"bloody hell! What are you two? Oh my god!"

They sprang apart at once thinking what this might look like to him hermione said,"Ronald its not..." he cut her off,"hermione? Harry! Bloody hell, you can have any girl in the world and you take hermione from me? You knew she was mine! Harry your suppose to be my best friend Harry!"

HERMIONE'S POV:  
Hermione felt tears swelling up in her eyes and said,"Ronald pleAse I would never be with Harry you could give me veritaserum and my answer would be the same I was crying and worried about Fred Harry was comforting me! I swear to you Ronald and anyways I am not YOURS." now she began to shout growing angree at him proclaiming her to be his. She continued with a rising fury in her eyes if she were any more angry her hair would be flames and continued,"if I wanted to be with Harry which I don't.. I don't see how that is of your concern? I am no object Ronald I am a person who can make her own choices and I dont need you to make them for me now If you will excuse me I am going to find someone to acknowledge the fact I am indeed a person!"

She stormed out of the closet back into Fred 's hospital room. finding Fred alone in his bed smiling do wide you would think his face is going to fall off. Her mood changed instantly from angerly to whatever the feeling she always got around him was she was light and happy hard to explain but she liked it..

FRED'S POV  
"what are you smiling about?" she asked with a slight smile on her face as well. He replied,"the fact that my thick headed younger brother doesn't know the rules of argument with hermione j. Granger." he replied mischievously.

"oh really? And what are theese said 'rules exactly?" she asked jokingly.

He sat up strait and made his voice like a bad imitation of umbridge as he said,"hem hem rule number argue with hermione granger if avoidable. Rule number 2 if you are thick enough to argue then acknowledge the fact you will lose. Rule number 3. Never let hermione granger leave while mad at you. Rule number 4 always appologize to hermione granger and finally rule number 5. If all else fails and you happen to be a devilishly handsome twin by the name of Fred weasley kiss her to make her forget and if your not then... Then buddy you are S.O.L. Shit. Out of. Luck."

She smirked at him and said,"and when were these rules established?"

he replied in his most casual voice he could muster," oh when you left me at the bottom of the staircase crying and broken hearted..." he said it jokingly but really he was serious by it and hermione could only look down in shame as she say at the foot of his bed.

After a moment of weighing the evening out and noting Fred almost died she cracked and said,"I know it was wrong of me. I wasn't thinking...actually I was thinking for the first time since I met up with you at the party. Whenever I was with you I stopped thinking. Then I did and I realized it was wrong that I couldn't do that to Ronald. You saw how he acted Fred, but I just...the thought of you almost dying... And I the last thing I told you...I'm just scared I guess...about getting hurt about Ron getting hurt..Your mum will kill us both I I'm not with Ron. Harry was already furious I think the only one who wouldn't mind is Ginny..."

Fred knew she was speaking the truth, but he couldn't let her get away...he didn't want to ensure something that wasn't true so he said,"I can't tell you people wont get mad. I can't tell you that you won't get hurt, I can't promise much, but I can promise this..." he paused for a moment he was now sitting next to her at the foot of the bed holding her hand tightly. He looked into her eyes and they confirmed his thoughts that told him to say what he was thinking," I can promise that when your done falling you won't crash I will catch you. I can never leave you to get hurt because of me. I can't tell you that in a hundred years I will love you but I can tell that right now at this moment I love you and in an hour from now I will still love you and the next day I will love you. That won't change for a while but even if it does I won't let you crash. You have my word."

Hermione couldnt muster any words so not liking the silence Fred said moving closer to her and whispering in her ear,"let's just see where the wind takes us love... We can keep meeting secretly. Not tell the family... Unless you want to.". She nodded and glanced at the door that was closed and turned back to Who waisted no time and kissed her. Heated and passionately only stopping when they needed to breath.

HARRY'S POV:

"Ron its the truth. I swear! _I _wouldn't do that to you" '_but your brother might' _Harry thought to himself. He didn't know who to side with and was dreading the moment Ron found out about his brother. The urge to tell his bestfriend that the love of his life has taking a liking to snogging his big brother was growing. Then realising the reaction of wanting to kill anything in his sight made the urge to tell quite less apealing. Ron is not known for handling his temper...yet again none of the weasleys are...Harry decided to wait until Hermione wanted to tell Ron. He wouldnt kill her. He hoped more then anything that he would wake up in his four-poster bed with the curtains still draped around him and Hermione would still be fighting back a crush she had on Ron as a small first year. Ron hadn't actually liked Hermione until 3rd year. Then he was sure that they would get together...until Krum and Ron gotten overly mad about the fact Hermione was snogging Krum in the library. Ron had no proof of this, but don't argue with a weasley. Then he was sure they would get together again, but Ron blew it by deciding on dating lavender. I think that is what had driven poor hermione overboard. She couldnt take all of Ron's dramma at hand. He drove her away. And now Everything is supposed to be better it is our 7th year(Hermione made them go back to school after the war). If only hadn't made the twins go back to school. She forced them to even though they skipped out nearly 2 years ago. She kept saying,"what if your joke shop fails in a few years? What careers will you pursue then? You need something to fall back on!" Finally after driving the twins insane they decided to go back only for their N.E.W.T.s Thats how we got in this predicament..Harry thought.

His thoughts were interupted by Ron who was now calm and his face less red,"Sorry mate, i panicked. I know you wouldn't do that to me.. Hell not even Fred and George would do something so rude to me..." Harry felt a sting of guilt at the sight of his best friend. All he could do was give a kind smile and stand up to walk out of the closet with Ron while thinking,' _Dammit Hermione. You had to pick Fred? Of all bloody people you had to go and snog his brother?'_


	6. Chapter 6

_AUTHORS NOTE: SO THIS CHAPTER IS PROBABLY MY FAVORITE ONE TO WRITE :) I HOPE IT IS YOURS TOO. OR I HOPE YOU AT LEAST LIKE IT AND I WAS VERY EAGER TO POST IT AND I KNOW I ALREADY POSTED A CHAPTER TODAY BUT I COULDNT HELP IT I WAS TO ANXIOUS. REMEBER READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! FOR MY SAKE AS A WRITER SO I DONT GO INSANE :) THERE WILL ONLY BE 1 (OR 2 AT THE MOST )MORE CHAPTERS :) WITHOUT FURTHER A'DU (OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT)...I PRESENT TO YOU CHAPTER 6!_

CHAPTER6

THE GAMES ARE DONE

FRED'S POV

They broke apart when hermione let out a tiny gasp hearing footsteps and muttered voices from the hallway. Hermione sat on a chair by the doorway and Fred pretended to be was quite used to doing this. When they were younger when him and George were doing experiments and his mum would inspect to see if they were still up. Him and his brother over the years have grown quite well at faking sleep.

He listened carefully to dicifer the voices that had just entered the room. One undoubtedly was his youngest brother Ron it said,"Listen 'Mione im really sorry about jumping to conclusions like I did. I was a complete jerk. It's just.." he coughed slightly. he was most likely blushing by now. he continued,"It's just I lost control because you don't know I actually feel about you and the thought of you being with anyone without me even having a chance to tell you how I..."

Fred felt a clutching sensation in his ribcage. He knew his brother _liked_ her, but was it possible that the thick headed git actually _loved _her. If he did was he _in love _with her? Had he unknowingly stole his brother's happiness? He didn't want to do that, but it made it all clear why Hermione had tried to leave him. _She loves him._ No! She doesn't! She kissed him. She chose him already. Ron was already too late.

His thoughts were cut short as he listened intently to hermiones shakey voice full of anxiety. She spoke slowly looking for the right words,"Err.. Ronald. I-I-I...I already know. I have known for a long time. It doesnt change the fact you hurt me too many times. I tried to like you the past years, but it was all too much. You were too commanding. You told people I was _yours. _Back in fourth year you completely exploded because I danced with Viktor. I would understand it if we were together, but _we weren't_.You actually were constantly rude to me. Then you tried to be sweet. Well I assume thats what you were intending to be...Then the whole Lavender scenario. That was where i drew the line on you Ronald. It completely broke my heart and not for the first time might I add. Then in year 7 we had to deal with Harry and while i was fighting off a seven year crush on you.. I had to know if you were the one. So i kissed you. Once, but you never did anything after that. We never talked. I waited for you to say how you felt, but you didn't. Then I met..."

she paused for a slight moment and fred supressed a smile while he 'slept'. what was he worrying for? She liked him after all. He felt so relieved and continued listening when he heard hermione start speaking once more,"I didn't really meet him. I known him for years, but the point is I met..._someone..._who I very much like..."

Ron's voice spoke once more couldnt tell if he was about to burst into tears or go on a violent rampage, "Do you love him?" Hermiones reply was instant,"No! Ron I love you. I love harry. I love Ginny. I love your parents, George, Charlie, Bill, Fluer, Their baby girl on the way, I love Percy, I love your whole family. I love Neville. I love Luna. I love my Mum and Dad. I love hogwarts. I love the students, but him... I am falling in love with him and for the first time...unlike I was when I was falling for you. Even after all the damage that has been done to my heart. I am not affraid of the crash, because if there is one at least I will know, but i have a feeling this...this time it will last."

Ron replied with only,"Who?" Hermione panicked as she said, "Uhhh. . Its. It could be... There is a chance it might be..Err. I..Can't...ERR...Uhh..."

Fred didn't need to hear anymore. Deciding to rescue hermione. He let out a groan and stretched as if just waking up. a voice that hadn't spoke a word said, "Oh look Fred's getting up! I think I'll get a mediwitch." he opened his eyes just in time to see a messy black headed boy running out the door as if his life depended on it,'_smart kid' _he thought he could see now the anger in Ron's bulging eyes. his face was red to his roots. His fists were clentched and his cheeks has tears streaming down them. Hermione on the other hand was biting her lip nervously her eyes contained concern and worry. She was frowning slightly and her own eyes were a bit watery.

Fred was the first to brake the silence, "Err..bad timing?"

HERMIONE'S POV

Relieved that Fred interupted at that moment. She was positive it was intentional, but she was the only one in the room who knew he was faking. she replied, "OH! No! Not at all."

Harry entered with the mediwitch and the rest of the weasley clan including a very pregnant medi witch said,"Well I am glad you have finally awoken and that your family and your girlfriend are here to join..." the witch was about to explain what happened when Ron intervened,"Girlfriend? What Bloody girlfriend are you talking about?"

The witch continued, "Why this young girl. I believe she told our receptionist her name was . She was Crying and demanded to see him last night. She spent the night here along with a boy called..Potter..Oh merlin Harry potter! Oh I feel like such a complete barmy..." Ron didnt care about the last part all he could focuss on was she called hermione Fred's girlfriend.

Seeing the anger once again growing in ron hermione quickly said,"Oh, I'm not his Girlfriend he is just a good friend..." she paused and looked at the ground suddenly finding a great fascination with her shoes and continued,"a good friend thats all there is..."

The witch replied kindly, "No matter now. I am sure you all want to know whaat exactly happened to Weasley here." without waiting for the family to reply she searched her papers on her clipboard and then continued pulling out one with FREDRIK ALOYSIUS WEASLEY. Then said with concern,"well You are all VERY lucky he is alive. He must have had a very strong will to live this one. Well most people who live have a family of some sort. You see Wizards who have been through near death of them suffer right away from the shock and others simply don't and put the shock in the back of their mind where it grows and grows, but unless some traumatizing event happens nothing will happen. This event must be an emotionally tragity. It triggers everything to come out at once. It is like his emotions really do expload. It becomes to much and his heart went into overdrive. Then it stopped. He had a heart attack. We tried to help him when we got him, but there was nothing we could do. It was up to him to either die or stay and he really had to have something he couldn't or wouldn't leave behind. He had to have one special thing he needed to hold him to our world. The Question is what did Fred Weasley cherish with his entire sould that he knew he couldn't leave? because it is very tempting to die. It is alluring and happy. Silent and Peaceful something most people wont want to give up, but he did."

They sat in silence before Hermione asked, "How do you know?"

The witch smiled and said,"This has happened to me before. And when it did. It was dark. I couldnt hear Anything except a ringing in my ears. Pitch black it was freezing. Then I saw this light it was so pure. So good. So warm. It was nice \beyond the light, but i couldnt move to get to it then as the light grew I heard a voice call for me and beg me to stay it was my 3 year old daughter leah. It was so hard not to want to go to the light. I fought wit myself until finally Iwoke to my husband asleep in a chair pulled up to my bed and my daughter in his lap. her fingures wraped around my hand and a light grew off of her that was greater then the light that I saw in the blackness.I knew that I needed to be here. I wasn't quite ready for death..."

After a long moment of silence Mrs. Weasley said to her son,"Fred? What could have held you back dear?" the whole room strared at him. and Hermione also she was sure it was his family. Fred had told her that his family was everything to him. If she had to guess it would be George they were closer then two people ever have been.

FRED'S POV:

He didn't want to lie to his family ,but Hermione told it to keep it a secret. He looked around the room at all the curious faces and his mother now clutching his hand and then he finally spoke," A voice. A girl's voice." he smiled remembering hermione calling his name. He knew now she was the most important thing to him. It happened so fast, but he knew if it wasn't for her he wouldn't be there. His family would have moved on. George had angelina. He might have taken years, but his life would go on. Everyone's except Hermiones. She had no one if he left. She would probably have lived miserabley with Ron, but she was the one who he needed. He wouldn't be right without her. Exactly as the doctor said he woke up to find a glow about her like no othert looked up into hermiones chocolate eyes and thought to himself, _'WOW! I am in love with Hermione Jean would've guessed it?' _as he looked at her she smiled. the minute the corners of her mouth turned up he thought once more, _'In Love with Granger...And I don't mind at the least bit." _

HERMIONE POV:

"Whose voice?" Hermione asked knowning in her mind by the way he looked at her that it was her. She knew it by the twinle in his eye that would have put dumbledore to shame. She knew it, but she didn't care. She wanted him to say it she really did. She didnt care about the fact his whole family stood there watching his every move. wondering what girl could possibly make Fred want to be alive. Wondering what girl could possibley more important then his own twin. No she didn't care at all about that.

"I think some of you already know..."Fred replied not braking hermione's eye contact. Ginny and Fred gave each other devilish glances and then george went behind Ron as did Harry. They eachother a slight nod. Both knowing what was about to happen and knowing that Ron losing his temper was almost a definant.

Hermione said slightly enjoying the tention in the room she wanted him to say it more then anything,"Say her name..."She slowly walked to the edge of Fred's bed, but no body said anythign yet. They were all too confused by Fred's mysterious behavior.

Fred smiled slyfully,"Your sure you want to know? You want them _all_ to know?" She thought slightly of Ron, but he had to know eventually and at least now there are wittnesses in case he decided to murder fred and herself. She wanted to see his lips form her name. She wanted to hear his tough voice say it. He grew silent wanting to tease hermione. Then the urge of wanting to hear it turned to need. Sh needed to hear it and just as she were about to expload.

His faced turned a bit pink he looked around the room at his family noting that Fred and Harry were ready for Ron to pounce he gave them a wink. Hermione watched him to do this. She herself was unable to look away from him. Thats it she had to hear him say it she bent down to his ear and said,"Fredrik Aloysius Weasley...If you don't say the name in Five secconds.I will...You dont want to know what I mightg do.."

FRED'S POV:

As hermione whispered in his ear. Her warm breath gazed his cold pale skin and he became in desperate need to kiss her and he knew. this longing and need wouldnt go away until he did so. He knew she wouldn't kiss him until he said it. The games were over. He look at her and said,"The voice of this girl. Is the voice of the girl i am completely in love with. The voice of a girl I can't possibaly live without and this girl is none other then the Brilliant, Know-it-all, amazing, wonderous, beautiful, brown-eyed girl who goes by the name of HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER."

_(AUTHORS NOTE:PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note: My sister read it and told me it needed to have a sort of 'twist' to it so she gave me this idea and is making me type this saying she gave me the idea of 'RON'S MISTAKE' This is my shortest chapter for this story hmm...Anyway, Hope you like the chapter sorry it had taken so long, really ,I had to Retype the chapter because The power went out as I was typing it :/ yeah it sucked! Anyways remember Read and REVIEW PLEASE! **_

Chapter 7:  
Ron's Mistake.

Hermione was overjoyed with the woods he said. She gave in and kissed they broke apart however they found that their bliss was not a mutual feeling throughout the room.

George Harry and Ron had left the room. Ginny was smiling her famous sly grin. Molly and Arthur looked somewhat appalled(whether from their announcement or from however Ron acted they did not know) Charlie looked rather confused as did bill and the pregnant Fluer. Percy was sitting in the back corner where it was dark ,hermione couldn't distinguish his expression. She knew he probably wouldn't approve of this public display of affection and honestly she would be grossed out as well if she werent the one snogging that is.

It was silent until Fred decided to say,"well we weren't killed or shamed to death I guess it's a good start. Where's ronniekins?"

Nobody spoke for a moment they all glanced at each other until Ginny deciding to be brave said,"well he heard you say hermione and got furious as in steaming with anger. He started to walk toward you both, but George and Harry were prepared and pulled him into the hallway there was a couple of crashes...didnt you hear? Or were you two too engulfed in snogging or as you had pointed out to me in the past sucking face that you didn't hear it?"

The tension in the room was growing thicker and hermione was growing if possible more nervous by the minute. Now the only ones remotely close to a smile were bill Charlie and Fluer. With an exception of Ginny who was always grinning at them.

After hermione started biting her lip nervously and fidgeting with her hands. Ginny had had enough and she said,"really? Your telling me I am the ONLY one who saw this coming... I mean I suspected Ron, but they really do make sense."

Mrs. Weasley gulped and said,"well I for one was fully equipped for Ron and Hermione's announcement I thought...oh dear...I think I should confess something dears."

They all looked at the women who for the first time seemed scared and she looked pleadingly to hermione," now dear. You must understand that when I heard of you and dear Ronnie's kiss on the horcrux hunt I thought for sure that... Well I suppose we all did and I heard Harry tell ginny when it was all over he felt alone even with you two because you would sleep together I thought he meant..."

Hermione closed her eyes and shuddered and said,"you thought? God no! I am indeed a virgin !"

"that's beside the point dear, you see I got well excited and I..."

"mum!" exclaimed bill,"don't you say you planned ANOTHER one of your children's weddings without consulting them I mean look how Charlie turned out now him or the girl can never be married."

" I know that's why I asked Ron and he told me specifically that you two were planning on being wed!" squealed in self defense.

" .. You asked Ronald if I was marrying him and he told you yes?" hermione said fuming with fire in her eyes trying to fight back a long powerful scream!

"yes and he helped me plan the wedding invitations were going to be sent next month and your wedding would take place 3 days promptly after december 25th."

Hermione was about to bolt out the door in all her rage and kill Ron and make him tell her what could have compelled him to tell his mother that she was marrying him when they had never done a thing except snog one time.

Then a different person jumped up and said,"I AM KILLING THAT LITTLE PRAT!" hermione was awestruck for a moment and then she noticed Fred's blue eyes even more fire like then her own and having his red hair made him look more menacing.

Nobody stopped him though half because if they had there was a chance of being severely injured and half because Ron deserved Fred's wrath and Hermione's as well.

FRED POV:  
He stormed out still in a hospital grown and went straight to Ron who was crying, yes crying while muttering,"Harry you don't understand now that mum knows hermione might kill me!"

Harry only managed to say,"why? What did you..." a blazing red headed twin was running to Ron making them all divert their attention toward him.

He scooped Ron up by the collar of his jacket as he yelled,"MARRIED RON BLOODY MARIED TO MY BLOODY GIRLFRIEND! YOU BARELY SAID TWO WORDS TO HER AFTER YOU KISS HER ONCE AND ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU DECIDE TO TELL MUM YOU FUCKED HER AND THAT YOUR GOING TO BE MARRIED?"

George and Harry were about to help Ron when hermionee rushed in saying," NO NO LET FRED DO THIS! Ron deserves every last bit of it and a yelling from me too!"

George and Harry obeyed hermione and sat down watching hoping to find out more.

Hermione told fred,"OH. HE ALSO TRICKED ME INTO SIGNING A BINDING CONTRACT! FRED! It means 6 months after I marry him I can't leave him! Until 6 bloody months I have to sleep in his bed! And basically be a normal wife or the binding contract renews with each mistake after 6 months I am free to go! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! RONALD WEASLEY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO VILE AND HORRID!"

"6 MONTHS? 6 BLOODY MONTHS! YOUNGER BROTHER I WILL GIVE YOU 10 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN BEFORE I LET HERMIONE HERE HEX YOU TO OBLIVION." fred yelled

Ron gulped and said,"well you see hermione, I sort of well mum asked me if I shagged you basically and I wanted to be I guess I wanted to prove I really was with you... I was being a stupid boy and told my mum yes and she was squealing with joy and talking about a wedding and i thought by now we would be dating as you would love me like I do you... And I errrmmm I wanted it to be a surprise for you an it got so close and I couldn't brake mums heart so I was err going to ask you after the quidditch match next friday and explain my problem. I practically knew you liked me I mean we did snog after the horcrux hunt."

Hermione was flustered Ron had thought she would Marry him he really believed that she would just go out of the blue and just marry him. He really and truely thought she was his.

Appalled by Ron at the moment hermione mustered out,"I'm not yours Ronald I never was and I don't think I ever can be! I am no object. Even if I did feel for you, you think I'm just so desperate that I would marry you or anything if you asked? You really thought so little of me?"

"well errr... I err... Yeah?" Ron stuttered out.

This made Fred lose it he brought back his fist and with all the force he could gather, he punched Ron strait in his eye. As he said,"wrong answer bro!"

Ron screamed like a little girl but couldn't duck fast enough Fred's fist collided with Ron's eye wich forced Ron's head to hit the wall with such force that it rendered him unconscious Fred let his collar out of his grip and his limp body slid to the floor. His eye already swelling and turning an unhealthy purple.

The first to do something was harry he ran down the hall shouting,"NURSE NURSE!"

Fred turned to hermione who looked amused and said,"I didn't mean to knock the poor chap out.. Sorry love."

"no worries I was about to do the same, but Fred what are we going to do now? I have to be married to him for 6months after the wedding... It's not a choice."

_**There it is 'RON'S MISTAKE'! How was it? My sister can't write to save her life, but really she is good with giving me ideas...Most of my Plots are half hers. We share this sorta so she is going to be on this alot basically talking to my reviewers and reading stuff anyways she wants to read reviews so PLEASE review I want to prove to her people actually like my writing styles(she doesn't think people like my storries) REVIEW! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**AMERICA?**

"This is utterly and entirely your fault!" Molly weasley shouted masking her disappointment with anger.

"Mum! I didn't know she loved Fred! I didn't even think she liked him to begin with!" Ron tried to argue his case with his mother as the rest of his family watched with disgust.

They were in the living room of the burrow. Hermione was in Ginny's room searching through her newly bought books about marriage when she heard the screams echoing through the house.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID YOU PROPOSED TO HER YOU COMPLETE GIT!" 'And that has to be Ginny again.' she thought to herself. The screaming matches between them all have been going on non-stop for the 1 day they had been here. Now that fred was okay and released they were due back at school tomorrow morning and there is no way Ron was getting out of all the yelling that the family was holding in at the hospital. Hermione didn't see the point now. She could yell and scream at him ,but that won't fix anything. So she refocused on her books

Fred had already gotten his aggression out. He was in his room staring at the ceiling. This is how most prank ideas came to him, maybe it would work with this problem too. He could hear his families shouts at Ron. Normally everyone yelling at him would make him laugh, but not now. He doubted anything could make him laugh at this moment.

'_look what you let a girl do to you Freddie'_ he heard a voice say in his head

he replied," She's not just a girl. She's different I guess most girls are so stuck up and they well, they aren't smart. They don't even try to use their brain as long as they look good, but not her."

'Now what are you going to do? Write her a poem? Or maybe a song? How about double date with Percy and take her to some boring wizard lecture?'

the voice said mocking him

"Whats that mean?"

'She changed you! you've gone soft. Your not a prankster superstar anymore. You're a soft mushy bloke.'

"I'm not soft!"

'oh sure your not Freddie...'

"I'm not soft! No girl can make me soft! I am Fred Weasley! I am a prankster extraordinaire!"

'And what are The Weasley Twin's motto on girls?'

"It's...It's the better brother gets the girl, but"

'well who's the better brother you or Ron?'

"Well I am, but..."

'So why are you here talking to me and not the girl?'

"She's ENGAGED! There is nothing I can do!"

'when has anything ever stopped you from taking whats yours? From winning?'

"It hasn't but"

'Marry her'

"What? I can't Marry her! She is already..."

A different voice interrupted him and this one was not inside his head. He looked up and saw his brother in the doorway as he said,"Talking to yourself dear brother?"

"I think I have gone mentle, Gred. I was just talking to a voice in my head." Fred said with despair hanging on his every word.

"Well dear brother what was this voice telling you?"george asked amused at his brothers state of insanity

"It told me to marry Hermione."

"It what?!"

"It told me to marry Hermione and I'm not repeating it again!"

"Well, it is a possibility if you really like her. I mean if she is married to you then the contracts done right?"

Fred thought about it for only a second then understood. That was right, but was she ready to even marry anyone? Surely, she would rather him then Ron, but would she feel forced? He didn't want her spending her entire life being miserable because she was forced into a marriage. Yet he couldn't see her being married to anyone ,but him and he didn't want to. He decided he would ask her later. After all she doesn't have to marry Ron until december wich was not for another month. Maybe she would find something else that would work.

After the yelling match died down Ron ran to his room in the attic. He knew there was only one thing he could do. One thing that would make it all right. He knew after he messed Hermione's life up so much that he had to do this one last thing to make it all better. It was obvious that they cared more about Fred than him. Not one person took his side. Not even Harry. He knew he did wrong, but he thought at least one person would understand what he did. Fred didn't even get yelled at for giving him a concussion!

He stumbled through the drawer pulling out parchment ink, and an old quill that was about to fall apart. He dipped the quill in the ink and began to write.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ron, I'm sorry. I think I might have...Ron?" Harry rushed to the empty bed and saw the note. He picked it up and ran to the window and yelled ,"RON! RON!"

Harry ran down the stairs with the note and the weasley's all gathered around the table for dinner looked up at the shaggy headed boy with concern

"RON'S GONE!" He shouted.

"What do you mean gone?" Mrs. Weasley demanded hiding her fear.

"HE LEFT THIS NOTE THAT'S ALL I KNOW! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM" Harry still shouted with worry for his friend

Mrs. Weasley took the note from the trembling hand of Harry and began to read out loud, "Dear Hermione, Harry, Mum, Dad, and my Family. I know how wrong what I had done was. I never wanted anyone to be hurt. I though it would be a nice surprised for Hermione. I see now what I did was stupid. I know what a prat I am. So I have decided to move. I will apparate to america. I heard there was an aurorer office there too and I figure if our ministry offered me a job theirs will too. I will find some american girl to marry before I am to be married to Hermione. I will owl you when I have officially married her. That way if I am with her for a year, then our contract is broken. This way Hermione can live her life and be happy. That's all I wanted was for her happiness. I know I'm a feelingless bloke and that I have the emotional range of a teaspoon, but I really have Loved you for a long time. I don't think that will ever change. I can't take it being around you and fred. So I guess that's why I chose america and I have an aunt out here. I can go to her for help. I won't be staying there and I won't tell her where I will be staying so don't try looking for me there. Don't come looking for me. If I need you I will find you. I love all of you really I do. From Ron."

All the weasleys mouths were open with shock and their eyes were wide. No one dared to speak at all. They were all trying to make sense of it. They were all blowing off steam. They never thought he would actually move away. They silence was only broken when sat down in her chair and began to cry. leapt up and comforted her.

Ginny too began to cry 's when Harry ran over to hug her and try to calm her down.

Hermione was confused. Ron left. Because of her? She drove on of her best friends out of the country. She couldn't take it. With everything she has just been through now this? She ran up the stairs to her room.

Fred followed Hermione. Once he saw her throwing anything in reach at the wall he cautiously walked towards her.

She was sobbing and angry she kept mumbling,"That stupid little prat. He springs all this on me then flees the country and tells his family its my fault. He does all this then makes me feel guilty for loving his bloody brother. The little Prat!"

Fred gulped and grabbed her hand that was ready to throw a book that was on her bed. One look into his comforting eyes and she broke into sobs and cries. She fell to the floor her head buried in his shoulder. He stroked her hair gently and whispered comforting words to her.

_**AUTHORS NOTE! WELL I DONT KNOW HOW THAT HAPPENED IT KIND OF JUST CAME OUT THIS WAY. OF RON LEAVING TO AMERICA FOR HERMIONE'S SAKE. MY SISTER READ IT AND AT THE PART WHERE HARRY WENT TO HIS ROOM SHE SCREAMED OUT,"YOU MADE HIM COMMIT SUICIDE!" THEN SHE KEPT READING AND LAUGHED AT HERSELF. I WAS THINKING OF IT BUT DECIDED THAT WAS TOO CRUEL TO DO. I ALSO TOOK YOUR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM AND I AM NOW MAKING MY SISTER PROOF READ IT. (I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH HELP SHE'LL BE THOUGH) I REALLY TRY TO DO MY BEST WITH SPELLING... SHE IS REALLY LIKE ALL ABOUT SPELLING AND GRAMMAR SO SHE SHOULD HELP WITH THAT. SO PLEASE REVIEW :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

SOMETIMES TO LOVE SOMEONE JUST ISN'T ENOUGH

They graduated Hogwarts still. No word from Ron or the ministry. Hermione wasn't aloud at the burrow. Neither was anyone who decided she was right. She never knew Mrs. Weasley to be so cruel. Majority sided with Hermione, but that only made it worse. So she stayed in Fred's flat. George stayed in Bill and Fluer's cottage with Ginny. She would have stayed with Harry,but he sided with Mrs. Weasley Ron was his best friend and she drove him away. He loved her like a sister, but he knew she could have helped herself., would've made an effort to love Ron, but didn't. Finally she made up her mind. She would have to go and be with Ron the first minute the ministry told her where it was. She would give up everything she knew and loved to make the Weasleys a family once more.

Finally on June 29th The owl from the ministry came saying where Ron was. It was better now than never.

"Fred?"

"Yes, love?" he asked happily then kissed her cheek.

She took in the feeling she got and saved it knowing that this was the last morning they would spend together. She looked at his eyes memorizing them. Burning the picture in her mind. She kissed him deeply and passionately then said,"I can't be with you."

"What are you talking about? Are you ill or something?"

"Fred I'm serious. This is the last time we will be together as a couple."

"WHY?" he asked as she noticed a tear escape him.

"Fred. Look...Look what I did...I single handedly tore apart the weasleys. I did this. I should have sucked it up and be with Ron. I should have never let Ginny talk me into to doing something so stupid as to going to a party. I should have never spun that bottle. I should have never have tried to prove myself. I shouldn't have met you again. I should have just, just...I should have just listen to my brain, but no I messed up now. You Ginny George and Bill are in arguments with your parents and Percy. Now Ron is who knows where. Now Harry practically hates me and He is fighting with Ginny because of me. Everything is all my fault!" She started crying again.

"Hermione! Do you really regret that? Any of it? I do not for a minute! So stop blaming yourself! Can't you see this is what Ron wanted! He wanted you to blame yourself so you would go running after him in America trying to fix things!"

"Well so far it's working!"

"What? Your not actually thinking of going after him? Of marrying him?"

"It would fix everything your parents and Percy wouldn't hate me..."

"They don't hate you! They just don't want to accept the fact Ron's a selfish prat who would do anything to make you his! They want to think he is your soul mate. They know no other girl would ever put up with him. They know I could get another girl! That's all! They will get over it!"

"But I don't want him to be alone forever. He deserves more than that after the hell I put him through."

"What about me Hermione? What about my feelings? Remember last time you left me? Do you? I ended up in a Hospital! I can't live without you."

"You could get another girl. You said it yourself."

"But I don't want another girl."

"You won't think that in a month when I'm just one of your old girlfriends. When you have some tall blonde bimbo."

"Your right Hermione. I could get another girl quite easily. I could try and put you in the back of my mind move away. Come home for holidays, But I would never forget you completely. I would compare every girl to you. I would never be truly happy. Hermione I love you."

"I love you too, But you need your family and your family needs you. I refuse to tear apart your family for some stupid mistake!"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING IT WAS A MISTAKE?"

"Because.." she gulped as lump in her throat she had to do this it was the only way he would let her go. It was the only way she could save the family she loved dearly from splitting up. She held back the tears and continued,"Because thats what it was. A mistake. Thats all. Nothing more then me making the biggest mistake of my life."

"You just said you loved me."

"Sometimes being in love with someone isn't enough to them stay."

"Hermione just think about it please..."

She cut him off,"I have thought about it Fred!"

"Listen to your heart."

"Thats how I got us into this mess in the first place."

"What do I have to do to make you stay?What else do you want me to say?"

"There's nothing you can say. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at Ron this is my choice..."

"And you chose him got it. If your so keen on leaving GO! GET OUT!"

Tears were swelling up her eyes and streaming her cheeks she bit her lip. There it was. This is what she had to hear. She had to hear him tell her to go. So every time She thought about coming back. This would remind her why she had to go to Ron. He didn't want her here. He was blinded by mystery that night. He didn't know what he was saying. Blinded by a costume as was she. That explains it all.

Fred couldn't look at her any longer. He himself was crying. He screamed at her again,"GET OUT THEN! GET GOING! RONIEKINZ IS WAITING! GO AWAY!"

There was a loud crack and she was gone. Her luggage was gone. Her smile was gone. Her laugh, her eyes, her hair, her smell, her books, clothes, all things that showed the existence of her were gone. He took the small black box out of his pocket and opened it. This ring was all that was left that made him think of her. A plain silver band with tiny rubies all encircling a larger diamond. She never had the chance to know. He planned to propose to her that night. Then they could find Ron and bring him back once he was married to her. Then Ron would be fine. He wouldn't have to go to america. He could be home, but no that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted exactly this. He wanted her all to himself. Now he has her.

The voice in his head that he now loathed spoke to him once more, _'if you love something let it go, if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't then it never was.'_

"Shut it."

_'do you love her?'_

"Of course."

_'then let her go. If she's happy shouldn't you be?'_

"I should that doesn't mean I am. I dont think she's happy either."

_'what makes you think that. She told you she was leaving to find him. She said she chose him. Why wouldn't she be happy?'_

"She loves me. She said it!"

_'then why'd you let her go?'_

"What else am I supposed to do?"

_'go after her!'_

"No, she doesn't want me."

_'you just contradicted yourself my friend. She loves you, but doesn't want you?'_

"It's not enough to love me. She wants people to be happy and since they aren't happy when she's with me, then she doesn't want me!"

_'if it makes sense to you fine let her go. If she means so little to you that you can let her go so easliy then fine with me.'_

"She means everything to me that's why I have to let her do this. Right? You said so if she's happy I should be."

_'Are you'_

"I'M NOT GOING TO TALK TO MYSELF ALL NIGHT LONG LIKE LUNA LOVEGOOD! I'M GOING TO IGNORE YOU AND GET SOME FIREWHISKY AND GO TO BED!"

_'Fine with me.'_

Hermione was at the doorstep to where the mister told her Ron was living. She didn't want to do this. She had to it was the only way to reunite the weasleys. For some reason to her they seemed to be the perfect family. The ones that are only in movies. Seeing them all together made her feel like people could be happy and could get along and if she destroyed that... then she couldn't live with herself. She had to do this. She was going to lie. Completely lie to everyone to make them all happy again just like she lied to Fred, but he will get over her. He will figure out he didn't love her.

'He loved the image she built herself when she was around him. He loved mask, not the girl. He told her to leave. He didn't want her' she told herself in her mind

a voice answered her_, ' but only after you waited until he was mad to the point you knew he would snap. He didn't want you to go.'_

'But I wanted to.'

'Did you?'

'YES!'

'Then why are you still talking to me and not Ron? Why do you have to keep feeding your brain lies that your subconscience knows is false?'

'Because the weasleys need me to do this for them!'

'Fred's a weasley too...'

At that moment the door opened and Ron Weasley was frowning slightly,"Where's Freddiekinz?"

She fought back the tears and tried to sound convincing,"He isn't here. I...I broke up with him."

"OH...Why?" he said smiling and leaning on the door frame.

This was it. She had to do this. For the weasleys. She to the part of her that was praying for fred to run up and sweep her off her feet begging her to stay, and tried to shut it up as she said,"Because. I -I-I I'm in love with.." _'fred' _"YOU. RON I"M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" she shouted to drown out the inner voice chanting _Fred._

"Really?"  
She couldn't bring herself to say it again so she pressed her lips against his firmly. All she could do was think about Fred. This was nothing compared to the way he kissed her. This was nothing compared to how she felt when she kissed him. Ron caressed her cheek, but this action only created a burning sensation. Whenever he touched her. Her skin would crawl. She knew she would never get the wonderous feeling that she took for granted when she was around Fred. She knew this was her new biggest mistake, but she had to live with it they both did.

**_AUTHORS NOTE: REVIEW IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY. THIS IS AS SHE PUTS IT 'THE SISTER' WELL I'M WRITING THIS AUTHORS NOTE BECAUSE THE GIRL WHO WROTE THIS WAS TOO SAD TO POST IT. SHE WANTED TO REWRITE IT COMPLETELY. BUT IM NOT LETTING HER EVEN THOUGH ITS SAD... WELL REVIEW!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:WELL I HAVE THE ENTIRE STORY TYPED OUT *SIGHS* AND I AM REALLY TEMPTED TO JUST POST IT ALL BUT I CAN'T. WELL HERE IT IS CHAPTER 10.**_

CHAPTER 10

HE ALWAYS WANTED A GIRL

Fred refused to leave his flat. He refused to read the letters from his family. Refused to let anyone come and visit. All he did was send his owl to pick up more Firewhisky and drank away the days until he lost track of the days. the weeks. It all felt like a nightmare and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wake up. Part of his started to believe that Hermione was never there that ,that itself was the dream and he just now woke up from it. The only thing that proved it was all real was the ring that he never gave her. Even though it sent pains throughout his chest and made him hurt worse part of him liked the pain. It made him realise she was once his. He remembered how she loved him. How he loved her. How couldn't it be enough? He would do anything for her ,he would give her everything if she would have just let him.

Hermione learned just how good of an actor she was or maybe it was just how thick Ron really was. Whatever the reason Ron believed she loved him. Part of her hoped he would see through her and tell her to go back to Fred, but that didn't happen. She began to grow disgusted with herself. For the reason that everytime Ron kissed her she would imagine Fred. Everytime he would try to comfort her she imagined Fred. It was sickening to her. Finally the days would pass by in a haze and a blur. She would feel like a ghost most of the time, but Ron didn't seem to really notice. Late at night she wouldn't sleep, but take the picture that was taken December 31st. Ginny took it, it was 2 minutes to midnight and he wouldn't let her go. He kept kissing her cheek and twirling her around waiting for midnight to come. She smiled at the picture closing her eyes pretending that he was still here. That the body lying in the bed was him. She crawled back next to Ron clutching the picture to her chest and she cried until she would finally drift to sleep.

Month's passed and they would both continue living this was. Until finally Fred saw Hermione's owl arrive. He leapt over the at least tried he was now always drunk and stumbled and fell on his face hitting his head on the coffee table. The owl dropped an envelope on his chest. Fred tore it open and realising what it was. He screamed, kicked the couch and flipped over the coffee table braking two of its legs clean off and throwing them against a picture frame.

The letter was not that. It was an invitation to Ron and Hermione's wedding. They were being married at the burrow in the garden. Ron asked fred to be one of the ushers. Fred summoned his owl and told him to get more Firewhiskey. Fred went to his bathroom and looked at himself. He hadn't shaved since she left him 2 months 15 days 6 hours and 19 minutes. The memory of her was everywhere he went. Her smell that was imprinted in the pillows was beginning to fade. He looked back up to his reflection and sent his fist flying into it. The mirror shattered sending shards into his knuckles. He didn't feel them though. He was just numb, all over. He walked into the bedroom and opened the small black box again. Reminding himself that she is real. What they had was real. Not a dream. He closed the lid and threw it on the bed. He hadn't slept in it since she left him. He imprint was still in the mattress. He needed her. He still needs her and now she is gone.

_'you let her go'_

"Damn it where's that bird?"

_'You can keep drinking it won't fill the emptiness she left.'_

"Shut it"

_'I don't think you want me to'_

"Why would you think that?"

_'Your still talking to me. I'm your head you can shut me out if you wanted me to.'_

"Forget you. Where's that fucking owl?"

_'You know your the one that let her go.'_

"How long has it been? That owl should be here."

_'You screamed at her to go. You yelled until she went there. You did this._'

"FUCK IT! I WILL GET IT MYSELF! The useless owl."

_'YOU LET HER GO! NOW LOOK AT YOURSELF! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!'_

"There is nothing else I could have done!"

_'You could have taken her hand and not let it go. You could have told her to stay. You should have said it exactly how you needed her. You should have run after her! BUT YOU DIDN'T NOW SHE'S MARRYING YOUR BROTHER!'_

"I know!" he began to cry for the first time since she left. He rarely cried. The tears poured out of him and he choked out,"What can I do?"

_'I can't tell you. I'm you how can I tell you something you don't know?'_

~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~a day before the wedding~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hermione was at Ginny's and Harry's loft. Harry was out with Ron and the rest of the weasley boys (except the twins) They were invited,but Fred never answered and George wouldn't support them knowing his twin's state. Ginny had just told her she was pregnant with another boy. Hermione smiled but couldn't fake being excited. She lied to too many people. Ginny was the one person who knew everything.

"What's wrong you seem distracted." Ginny asked

"Well Gin I-I-I. Gin, I think I'm pregnant too."

"But you said you never..."

"well I took the test and look my stomach it's bigger I looked it up and by he size of my stomach I'm about 3 months."

"Its-Its his isn't it?"

she nodded. then added,"A girl. she... She's a girl. He always wanted a we talked about kids he said he wanted a girl first. Wanted a girl named Rose... Then a bunch more he didn't care. Just wanted a girl..." She started to cry again

"Oh, Hermione does Ron..."

Hermione shook her head no and began to cry and sobbed out,"I miss him Ginny. More than anything. Have you heard from him? He didn't answer to Ron's requesting him of being an usher."

"No, 'Mione. No one has not even George. He stays in his flat and owls for Firewhiskey day and night."

"OH GOD I BROKE FRED WEASLEY!"she cried out.

"You were trying to do the right thing and it worked. Harry and I are Happy. The family is happy..."

"Gin, I have a confession.."

"What?"

"I pretend R-Ron is Fred. I close my eyes and picture him! It's disgusting!"

"Hermione, You are not a bad person. Your just confused. Well what are you going to do?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow. Going on the honeymoon and then I'm going to tell Ron I'm pregnant. He will be too thick to do the math and I will keep living like a ghost and Fred will eventually grow out of his state of being find a nice girl. Fall for her and we will all be happy."

"You won't be." Ginny tried to make her friend see reason

"I don't deserve to be happy. I lied to too many people. I erased my parents minds. I broke Ron's heart once and destroyed Fred. He hates me now. Your didn't see the look in his eyes when he told me to go. The hatred in them. I deserve to be miserable. Now I'm about to lie some more. I dont deserve happiness Gin."

~~~~~~~FRED'S FLAT~~~~~

George finally got into Fred's flat and was able to get him in the shower and semi-sober. Fred was still unshaven and he still had bags under his eyes. George walked into the bedroom to grab him a pair of actually clean clothes. When he saw the bed. It was obvious he hadn't slept in it. The ringbox still on the bed. He walked into the living room and saw a picture frame shattered on the ground. The coffee table flipped over and the legs of it were nowhere to be seen. The living room couch was covered in empty bottles of firwhisky. The kitchen was as well as inside the fridge all that was seen were more empty bottles. Sometimes you could walk past broken bottles the glass still spread across the floor. When he heard the shower stop and a door open he walked over to the bathroom to find the mirror smashed.

"Gred, what has gotten into you?"George asked his brother.

"more like what has left me."

"Fred? This was Hermione... Just Hermione remember her the bookworm. You could do better."

"THERE IS NO BETTER THEN HER!" He yelled at his brother and charged at him, but his brother being more sober then him stopped him without a problem. Fred realised what happened slumped down in a chair and said,"Sorry. George. I just. I love her."

"Your just going to sit here? Let her marry Ron?"

"She chose him. She said she loves me but chose him."

"She loved you? but chose him?"

Fred was forced to go over word for word each and every detail that happened and ended with,"And that happened 3 months 22days 4 hours and 54 minutes ago."

"How do you remember that?"

"The minute she left me I wrote it on the inside of the engagement box and I look at it every morning so I know that it was real. That she loved me. That it wasn't a dream."

"Why don't you go after her?"

"It's too late. I already blew it."

"It's never too late."

"Oh, but my dear brother it is. It was the minute she decided to mary Ron. She is happy now. Forgot about me. She deserves to be happy. She was so good. Tried to fix everything. As long as she is happy I will let her go. Even if it hurts like hell. Even if I will never get over her. I can make it to the wedding to know if she is happy. If its yes. I will let her go."

**_AUTHORS NOT: DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME :( PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! AND DON'T HATE ME I KNOW THAT WAS SAD, BUT IT WILL GET BETTER...PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**3 months 23 days 19 hours and 16 minutes **

Hermione looked at herself in her full-length gown. She began to cry and Ginny ran over to her and said,"You don't have to do this Hermione."

"Ginny I do. I just. I don't want to. It's selfish. I wish I never let you talk me into that party."

"Now you know that's not true! You know that the time you spent with him was the best time of your life. You might be so hurt now, but would you really give up everything you had with him?"

"No. Your right..."

Ginny cut her off and said,"And think about the times that you two could have. Thats his kid Hermione. He should know. He still loves you. George said he is a ruddy mess. He said he memorized the exact moment you left and counts each and every minute he has to suffer without you. George had to force him to shower and change. He hasn't slept in his bed since you left. You can't walk in the house without stepping on broken bottles or glass from him smashing things. He is a mess. He isn't bouncing back like you said. You were his one and only."

"3 months 23 days 8 hours and 6 minutes."

"What?"

"That's when I left him."

"Oh, Hermione. If you don't love Ron it will be okay. We will make him understand. You are a good person You deserve happiness too. You deserve a family with Fred or whoever you want. Stop worrying about everyone else and think about Hermione Jean Granger."

~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~

Fred walked into the church fully shaved showered, and sober. He sat in the very last pew on Ron's side. He was invited to be and usher, but he wouldn't be able to handle that. He didn't know if he could handle this.

Ginny walked in to tell the band to start playing songs so the guests wouldn't become bored. Ginny saw Fred and rushed over to him,"Hermione's pregnant."

"She's what?"

"Pregnant. I have to go check on 's a good thing your here. She wanted you here."

Ginny ran back out the doors and Fred's heart started pounding. She was pregnant. That mean she was happy with Ron. That meant she was going to start a family and Forget about him. That meant he was right all along. Then he heard the music.

_Turn down the lights, Turn down the bed._

_Turn down theese voices inside my head._

_Lay down with me,Tell me no lies._

_Just hold me close,don't patronize-don't patronize me_

_Cause i can't make you love me if you don't._

_You can't make your heart feel something it won't_

_Here in the dark, in these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power._

_But you won't, no you won't_

_'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't_

_\_

_I'll close my eyes, then I won't see_

_The love you don't feel when you're holding me_

_Morning will come and I'll do whats right_

_Just give me til then to give up this fight._

_And I will give up this fight._

_Cause i can't make you love me if you don't._

_You can't make your heart feel something it won't_

_Here in the dark, in these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power._

_But you won't, no you won't_

_'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't._

"That's a great song for a wedding." Said an old women walking in sitting beside him.

"Yeah... wonderful."

"Did you know the bride? I am her grandmother, but it seems her side is full mind if I sit?"

"No. go ahead."

"Well why are you so depressed this is a time to be happy."

"Have you talked to Hermione lately? Is she happy?"

"Well I would think so. Haven't heard from the poor girl in so long."

He nodded thinking about the words to the song. Why did he come? It's obvious. Hermione saw him come out and told Ginny to make them play the song. This was all a hint. She was happy. What was he going to do anyways? Stand up and beg her not to marry him in front of both their families? Tell her he needs her? No he can't do that to her. He can't make her heart feel something it won't. He was just about to get up to leave when the wedding music started and the first bridesmaid started walking.

Finally when Hermione walked down she glanced at Fred and put on a fake smile telling him it was okay. Inside she wanted to run to him and tell her she loved him she wanted him to swoop her away and they could be happy, but that wasn't happening. That stuff only happens in movies.

Fred saw her smile and he knew. She didn't love him. It was over her lost. He shut his eyes and heard the minister begin. He didn't want to watch. He turned to the ground and tried blocking out the sound of Ron saying his vows. He put his hands over his ears. He looked up and heard Ron say, "I do." he didn;t want to hear her say it so he stood up and silently left the church.

Everyone was staring at her and she looked to find Fred's face. He wasn't there. He was telling her it was okay. That he moved on that he didn't need her. He didn't love her anymore and she choked out,"I-I do."

"you may kiss the bride."

Ron kissed her and she closed her eyes picturing Fred. She smiled slightly actually believing she was married to Fred, but when she opened her eyes she began to cry silently tears were leaking out, but she didn't make a sound. She hoped they would pass as tears of joy.

~~~~~~~~~~AT THE RECEPTION~~~~~~~~

It was the end of the reception and people started leaving. Hermione sat down next to Ginny Ron and Harry were off chatting with the last of the Guests and the music started

Fred was walking into the Reception to find George and when he did george said,"Fred! Where were you? You let her marry him? She is crying now. Ginny said she's pregnant..."

"I know George! She's happy now. I know she is. I just I can't go back to my flat not now.."

"FRED! ITS YOUR KID!"

"WHAT?"  
"THE KID IS YOURS AND SHE WANTS YOU NOW GO GET YOUR GIRL!"

The moment he said that the music started playing.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_  
_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_  
_If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away_  
_Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_  
_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_  
_For everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_  
_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_  
_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh_

_Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_  
_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_  
_For everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself, oh_

_If I had just one more day_  
_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_  
_Since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_  
_It's so out of line_  
_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_  
_For everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself_  
_By hurting you_

"Fred, do you want to grow old alone. Let Ron raise your kid. Let her be miserable for the rest of your life because you didn't want to intrude on her. You didn't want to hear rejection? Do you want to cry over every sad sappy song you hear for the rest of your life?"

Fred stood up and said,"No."

He didn't know what he was going to do. The words to the song made him realise. He needed to hear her say the words. He needed to hear her say She didn't want him. He had to hear her say she loved Ron and was happy.

As the song ended Hermione looked up and saw Fred standing there.

She couldn't find the words to say anything.

"Are you happy?" He asked as his eyes held back tears.

"What?" she managed to choke out

"Happy? Are you happy with him?" She looked at his eyes. She couldn't lie to him. Couldn't lie to those eyes. Not again.

"No..."

He smiled and let out a sigh of relief he pulled her up and kissed her. She broke the kiss quickly and said,"I never thought I would see someone so happy that I'm miserable."

"Hermione Granger being sarcastic?"

"Fred, I'm married."

Fred's smile faded and said,"Do you love Ron?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, more than anything."

He smiled and said,"Let me take care of it."

"3 months 23 days 19 hours." she choked out

"And 16 minutes" He continued for her. and she asked,"What took you so long?"

"I wanted you to be happy. I thought letting you go would make you happy."

"Never think again."

"As long as you never leave."

Ginny ran to find Ron and said,"Ron! Do you love Hermione?"

"Yeah why..."

"Then how come you couldn't see the hell she was in when she was with you? How come you knew she loved Fred and you just kept her. You knew all along hadn't you? You heard her crying herself to sleep didn't you, but that didn't matter as long as you got what you wanted? That's not love Ron! Hermione's leaving you! Oh and she's pregnant. Fred's the dad." Ginny said yelling the rage she was bottling up that her best friend made her keep quiet

"Woah Ginny I think you have to calm down." harry tried to calm his wife and the mother of his kids.

"NO HARRY! And if your going to leave me for taking Hermione's side then I don't want to be with you anymore! If you are going to let your best friend be miserable to make Ron happy then I am going to have to leave you!"

"Ginny! No your right! You've been right all along I'm sorry! I'm an idiot! I promise I will take your side and only your side."

"Ginny? was she really miserable?"ron asked

"Completely."

"Why didn't she.."ron asked

"Last time you found out you ran away and our family was in war and Harry here left me."

"I did that?" Ron asked horrified

"Yes."

"She really loves fred?"

"Yes."

**_AUTHORS NOTE:YOU DIDN'T REALLY THINK I WOULDN'T DO THIS EVENTUALLY? YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN'T OUT THEM TOGETHER? EVEN I AM NOT THAT CRUEL. WELL THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER! THAT'S IT AND MAY AN EPILOGUE? I DON'T KNOW IT DEPENDS IF PEOPLE WANT AN EPILOGUE. NEXT CHAPTER IS BASICALLY ABOUT RON DIVORCING HERMIONE AND FRED PROPOSING AND THEM ALL MAKING THEIR FAMILY ACCEPTING IT AND NOT HAVING ANOTHER 'WEASLEY WAR'! WELL REVIEW! Oh and the first song is 'Cant make you love me' by Bon Iver and the second one is 'hurt' by Christina Aguilera Its sooo sad. Well that's it. REVIEW!_**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Everything works out

Fred called the entire family over for an announcement, but he told no one why. Once they were all there and dinner was cooked he stood up in front of his entire family. He took a deep breath in and looked at all the questioning faces of his family

"Hermione left me for 3 months 23 days 19 hours and 16 minutes. She took me back exactly 2 months 7 days 12 hours and 9 minutes ago. In the 3 months she left I was a mess. The moment she said I love you. I just became happy. I was incapable of living with out her, but she was able to live without me, maybe not happily, but she could. Love isn't just needing someone. It's knowing you could live without them, but not wanting to. I never fully understood that until now. I took it for granted that you were mine and i didn't realise the fact I gave you my soul and when you left you took it with you and the moment you took me back I knew I can never get my soul back and it's yours for as long as you'll have it. So I am asking you now If you. Hermione Jean Granger would want to Marry..."

She was so overjoyed that she cut him off with a kiss as she pulled back she yelled,"Yes!"

he laughed and said,"You didn't let me finnish..."

She took the ringbox from his hand and put it on her finger and noticed on the bottom was engraved,'_Fred and Hermion3-23-19-16'_ that was the time she left him alone. Then time that made them both realise how much they needed each other and Hermione said,"Well, can we wait until the baby is born I don't want to look like a balloon in my wedding dress."

The entire table grinned and she smiled. Ron was surprising happy for them. He divorced her 2 days after their wedding was and he told the family about his selfishness. Hermione forgave him instantly and forgave him. He looked at the joy on her face that she never had with him. She saw her smile and her eyes lit up when she was around Fred, that never happened to him. Thinking back it was hard to find a time when she actually was smiling with him. He hugged them and congratulated them.

2 months later

Ginny and Hermione were both now Very pregnant. Ginny was A month and a half more than she was. Fred and Harry were sent out to get things for them and they didn't object They were secretly dying to get out of the house of 2 pregnant women.

Ginny took advantage of the opportunity and said,"You know you look much happier now."

"At the moment I don't feel so hot."

"Well that's cuz you're the size of an elephant and your only on your 7th month."

"Wow Gin, You boost my self-esteem." The girls erupted with laughter and Ginny said,"You know I mean With Fred. Your brighter. More sarcastic and you just smile now. You didn't with Ron."

At that moment a 3-year-old James came tumbling in,"Mommy! Where's uncle fred?"

"Him and daddy are out getting Mommy and Aunt Hermione things."

"Why is the baby in your tummy? Did you eat it?"

"No do you want uncle fred?"

He pulled out the canary creams and showed the them as he said,"I got these cool things from uncle fred he told me to put them in daddy's dinner.I am going to go play tell me when daddy comes home"

"Hermione if your husband corrupts this child like he is James you are going to be doomed." Ginny said while patting Hermione's stomach

"I know, but as long as she is smart She can be funny as well." Hermione said then added,"You hear Astoria Malfoy is Pregnant too. My girl's gonna have to be like Fred to put up with any child of Draco's."

"Don't worry Albus will have her back." The girls laughed again and heard the door open and Fred called,"Honey, I'm home!" This caused more laughter from Hermione and Ginny and James came running to the door with a plate of food. The next thing they heard was chirping and Fred walked in with James on his shoulders laughing as a small canary flew behind them. Hermione laughed as she watched Fred Play with James he knew He would be the Perfect Father.

"What are you over there laughing at?"Fred asked shrugged and he kissed her cheek and she said,"I love you."

"Remember that in 2 months when you're in pain okay?"He said with a laugh. then added,"Love you too..."

Harry turned normal and said,"Oy! Fred you gave my son a canary cream?"

"Thats not all and Uncle George gave his a few things, better be on the watch.."

4 months later

"Freeeed... It's your turn." Hermione said kicking him with her foot as the echoing cries of the baby erupted through the house.

"It was my turn the past 2 days." He groaned as he slumped out of bed.

"Well, I carried the bloody thing in my stomach for 9 bloody months!" She argued still with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, Yeah I know." He said as he walked to the baby's room.

He picked up the baby and said in a soft voice"Rosie, what do you want sweet heart? You can't be hungry you hate 2 hours ago. Daddy likes to sleep please. Just go to sleep please?" He sat in the rocking chair and rocked her glancing at the clock that read 5:16 am. Once he saw the baby was asleep He put her down and returned to try to get at least another hour of sleep before the next cry.

2 years later.

Fred was playing Tea party with Rose and her stuffed animals and Hermione came and sat next to him.

"Fred..." She asked in a nervous voice and his eyes widened. He knew what this voice was. She had news. Something big.

"What is it this time?"

"So well how do I put this. OH! Did you hear Ginny is pregnant!"

"Yeah I was there with you when they told us."

"Oh yeah well..."

"Wait Hermione are you?" She nodded and he hugged her tightly. Rose sat confused and asked,"What is it mommy?"

Hermione smiled and said,"Rosie, how would you feel if you had a little Brother or sister?"

The small child with Red frizzy hair and freckles all over said,"Yay! When is it coming?"

"In a few months."

"Why can't he come now?"rose complained

"Because it has to grow a little more before he comes out."

"Where does it come from?" Rose asked confused.

"Umm Fred this ones all yours. I'm going to tell Ginny!" Hermione said and ran to the fireplace leaving a Fred with the curious girl.

He did the only thing he could think of and said,"I'm not sure.. Wanna go turn albus green?"

His attempt to distract the girl worked a

nd she smiled as she said,"How about purple?"

"Sounds like a plan... grab your jacket."

**_AUTHORS NOTE:SO I HAD THAT CONVERSATION WITH MY BROTHER HE IS 4 AND WE WERE ALL EATING DINNER AND MY MOM SAID SHE WAS PREGNANT AND HE ASKED HER WHERE BABY'S CAME FROM AND MY MOM SAID ASK SISSY THEN RAN OUT OF THE KITCHEN AND LEFT ME WITH HIM... YEAH LOL THATS KINDA THE INSPIRATION FOR THE LAST PART AND I JUST WROTE UP THE EPILOGUE AND EVERYTHING I WILL PROBABLY POST IT IN A FEW HOURS... REVIEW!_**


End file.
